Usuario Blog:Kirby Sonic Fan/Kiro Opina - Episodio 2
Hace ya meses no hago una reseña a un juego de Sonic, por lo que, en esta ocasión, he decidido reseñar uno de mis juegos favoritos de la saga: Sonic Adventure DX. ¿De donde sale este juego? Vamos por el año 1996, Sega estaba preparándose para al fin traer a nuestro azulado amigo a las 3D, con Sonic X-treme, juego el cuál ayudaría a Sega a batallar contra la Nintendo 64 y su Super Mario 64 y la PSX con Crash Bandicoot. La cosa se fue abajo cuando por motivos diversos, el juego fue cancelado. La Sega Saturn pasaba por malos momentos, pero Sega tenía la cosa planeada, hacer una nueva consola, más potente, másdestructiva: La Dreamcast. ¿Y qué mejor que estrenar tu consola con tu mascota? Así, luego de rediseños, salió Sonic Adventure, juego donde todo había sido cambiado y llevado al máximo nivel, con una trama más madura, mejor diseño de personajes y jugabilidad en 3D. Sin embargo, la cosa a Sega no le duraría para siempre, y en 2001, la Sega Dreamcast fue descontinuada. Para Sega, iniciaba la nueva era, donde iniciaría por sacar Sonic Advance 1, marcando la primera aparición de Sonic en la consola enemiga. Posteriormente, Sega sacó Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, remake de Sonic Adventure 2 para la consola Nintendo GameCube, y luego Sonic Adventure DX, remake del Sonic Adventure. Trama Intentaré resumirles más o menos de qué va el juego: Eggman, conocido anteriormente en nuestro lado del charco como "Robotnik", se había dado cuenta de la leyenda de Chaos, el dios de la destrucción, y se dio cuenta de que si aprovechaba sus habilidades destructivas, podría destruir Station Square para crear Robotnikland (Como dato curioso, Robotnikland finalmente fue creada en Sonic Unleashed, solo que bajo el nombre de Eggmanland). Sonic y Tails, al darse cuenta de esto, parten en una aventura para obtener las 7 esmeraldas del caos, las cuales fortalecen a Chaos y lo vuelven cada vez más destructivo. Sin embargo, la trama se va profundizando conforme avanza el juego, llevando a ser en agunos momentos incluso triste (Te extrañamos, Gamma D:). Calificación: 9/10 Jugabilidad Sonic Adventure DX es un plataformero, con movimiento tridimensional y con los clásicos elementos de velocidad de Sonic. Tenemos un total de seis historias, siete si contamos la historia de Super Sonic (Aunque solo usamos a Super Sonic en una escena) y con eso 6 personajes jugables, los cuales son Sonic (Por algo debe ser, ¿No?), Tails, Knuckles, Amy, E-102 Gamma y Big. Cada uno tiene una misión diferente: Sonic tiene que llegar hasta el final del nivel como en los clásicos juegos de la Megadrive, Tails debe llegar al final antes que Sonic, Knuckles debe recolectar todas las piezas de la Master Emerald, Amy debe escapar de ZERO, Big debe pescar a Froggy y Gamma debe llegar al final de la fase antes de que el tiempo termine. Sin embargo, la jugabilidad no es del todo perfecta, y es que aún tratandose de un remake, el juego posee unos bugs que en algunos momentos pueden llegar a ser bastante molestos, aparte de que una vez terminado el juego no está esa sensación de que "A ver qué trae el juego de nuevo", pues lo más que nos ofrecen son unos emblemas, los cuáles nos permiten desbloquear juegos clásicos de la GG y MS, y aparte conseguir a Metal Sonic, que se siente casi igual a usar a Sonic normal, la verdad. Además, no sé si es que los controles de Xbox 360 perdieron la canica o qué cosa, pero a mí me parece que la jugabilidad ya sea con las direccionales del teclado o con el control de Xbox 360 es algo incomoda. Debido a estos factores, la jugabilidad recibe un 7/10. Gráficos Sonic Adventure DX si bien no es el juego con los mejores gráficos del mundo, tiene unos gráficos que al menos te dejan satisfecho, principalmente si tienes una GameCube. La versión de GameCube del juego aprovechó las capacidades de la consola, dandole shadders que la verdad dan un efectos muy buenos, combinados con unos efectos de agua bastante bien hechos, y con un modelado de personajes suavesitos como la masa tristemente los personajes en las cutscenes a veces llegan a verse bastante feos. Lamentablemente, varios de estos efectos se perdieron a la hora de sacar el juego en PC, y considerando que las versiones de Steam, Xbox 360 y PS3 son aparentemente sacados de la versión de PC original de 2004, varios de esos efectos se perdieron, sin embargo, existen parches que pueden solucionar este problema. Calificación: 8/10 Banda sonora Sonic es una saga grande en cuanto a banda sonora. La MegaDrive tenía un chip de audio inferior a la de la Super Nintendo, pero eso no impidió que Sonic tuviera desde sus inicios una gran banda sonora. Esto fue algo que se siguió manteniendo ya desde el inicio hasta el fin. En esta ocación, para el tema principal del juego (Open Your Heart) fue interpretado por Crush 40, grupo que también compuso varias canciones durante los siguienets juegos, el tema principal de Sonic (It Doesn't Matter) Tony Harnell (We Can y Race to Win), el tema de Tails (Believe in Myself), por Karen Brake, el tema de Knuckles (Unknown for M.E) por Marlon Saunders, el tema de Amy (My Sweet Passion) por Nikki Gregoroff y el tema de Big (Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise) por Ted Poley (Escape From the City, We Can y Race to the Win junto a Tony Harnell). Clasificación: 10/10. Zonas El juego ahora posee varias zonas, las cuales podemos encontrar a través de un mundo abierto que podemos explorar con completa libertad, las cuales son: Emerald Beach, Casinopolis, Icecap, Twinkle Park, Red Mountain, Sky Deck, Speed Highway, Hot Shelter, Windy Valley, Lost World (Como dato curioso, el nombre de este nivel fue utilizado en el nombre de Sonic Lost World) y Final Egg, aparte de esto están algunos "sub juegos", pero que también cuentan como niveles del juego, los cuales son Sky Chase (Referencia clara a uno de las Zonas de Sonic the Hedgehog 2) y Sand Hill. Este juego tiene tres mapas de mundo abierto que el jugador puede explorar para acceder a las fases y poder conseguir secretos, estos elementos fueron conservados hasta la salida de Sonic Unleashed, siendo abandonados en Sonic Colors. Calificación: 8/10 Veredicto Sonic Adventure DX a pesar de ser un remake que no corrigió muchos errores de Sonic Adventure, es un juego bastante recomendable, siendo considerable una joya para cualquier fanático de la saga. Si piensas conseguir este juego, puedes encontrarlo en varias plataformas: La versión original para Dreamcast, la versión de GameCue (También puedes jugarlo en una Wii, pero solo si es un modelo original con compatibilidad con juegos para GameCube), la versión de PC original de 2004, y la versión HD, que puedes obtener en tu PS3, Xbox 360 y PC a través de Steam. Calificación: 8/10. Categoría:Entradas